The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a sewing machine and a computer-readable medium that stores a control program executable on a sewing machine that can capture an image of an area that includes a needle drop point in a case where a thread break occurs.
A sewing machine is known that is capable of performing embroidery sewing and is provided with an image capture device that captures an image of an area that includes a needle drop point of a needle. The sewing machine is provided with a display. It is possible to switch the display between displaying an image of the area that includes the needle drop point that was captured by the image capture device and displaying an ordinary screen. The switching of the screen that is displayed is performed by operating an image capture start button. In a case where the image capture start button is pressed while the ordinary screen is being displayed, the image capture device captures the image of the area that includes the needle drop point. The captured image is then displayed on the display with an indication of the needle drop point superimposed on the captured image. This makes it possible for a user to check the needle drop point and the state of the sewing without putting the user's face close to the needle drop point. In a case where the image capture start button is pressed in a state in which the captured image is being displayed, the ordinary screen is displayed once again.
A multi-head embroidery sewing machine is known that automatically stops driving of a sewing machine head in a case where a thread break occurs. In the multi-head embroidery sewing machine, when a thread break is detected by a thread break sensor, driving of the sewing machine head is stopped by a control device.
A sewing machine is known that is capable of performing embroidery sewing and in which an operation key is displayed for transferring an embroidery frame one of forward and back by a distance that corresponds to at least one stitch. In the sewing machine, in a case where the embroidery sewing is interrupted because trouble such as a thread break or the like is detected, if a help key is operated, stitch number input keys indicating “one stitch,” “ten stitches,” and “one hundred stitches” are displayed, along with indications of “forward” and “back,” on a display with a touch panel. By operating the stitch number input keys, a user may move the needle drop point one of forward and back by the desired number of stitches. This makes it possible to restart sewing from the desired position in the embroidery pattern.